1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a driving power control circuit and a method thereof and, particularly to a driving power control circuit or light emitting diode (LED) and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are as new generation lighting components, they have the advantages of saving electricity and long useful life, and therefore they are widely used in various devices, especially used in backlight modules of flat-panel displays (e.g., liquid crystal displays). LED strings of the backlight modules can emit light through LEDs thereof driven by power driving circuits. But each LED string has different load characteristics; this results in that different LED strings cannot be effectively maintained to have their brightness in consistency. Moreover, too high temperature of the power driving circuits may be caused by power loss of electronic components in the power driving circuits.
Therefore, during the manufacture process of the power driving circuits for LEDs, stable current circuit and compensation power supply circuit are set in the power driving circuits, thereby providing stable current and compensated voltage to drive the LED strings. But using this method, ripple distortion problems may exist in power supply outputted by the power driving circuit, resulting in overheating and instability of the whole power driving circuit.